


beauty and the beast

by Oph3liacZ0m_B



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gender or Sex Swap, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Magic, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Thorki - Freeform, Tricksters, improper uses of helmet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oph3liacZ0m_B/pseuds/Oph3liacZ0m_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is a powerful man. Thor doesn't think so,<br/>Until Loki gives him a little gift he will never forget.<br/>Secrets kept and mischief UNmanaged, with Thor turned into a gentle demigoddess Loki will teach his dearest brother the meaning of worship, power, desire and maybe even love.<br/>8 days will change the life of two head strong men. A trick gone wonderfuly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WIP but im excited so updates will be added as much as possible. If you see issues i apologize I'm working off a shitty  
> Phone and no betta :/

Thor grinned getting up. " your cheating."

Sly green eyes went wide "cheating? Brother my magic is my power. Excuse me for not being born with the strength of a giant ox." 

The blond frowned. " Loki you must trian your body too if you wish to fight fairly."

" oh my dear brother. Are you saying your no match for my magic? That I will only be as good as you when I can out match you with brute strength?" The edge to Loki's voice sent warning lights off in Thor's head.

"I simply meant your behaving like a sore loser, let us-" 

"ME?? your the one whimpering about unfairness."

Thor put a strong hand on Loki's shoulder turning him to look the paler man in the eye. " your so temperamental brother. If only the gods had sent us a sister to guide us.. ."

Thor went on about hormones and the effects of soft spoken voices, silly things that Loki wasn't even bothering to hear as he mumbled a complex spell under his breath, the magic began to build in his fingertips and he grinned madly because his oaf of a brother just kept speaking, Looking at the trees as he explained more nonsense. Throwing a well built arm outward to show some form of robustness Loki assumed.  
The power so grate now in his palms that they were beginning to sting like the biting of angry ants. Twinnings of silvery blue slipping through the pours of skilled digits.

"Brother." Loki touched Thor's face and turned him to look at him, his bright blue eyes catching the glowing digits too slow before the first blast sent his knees shaking and his mind buzzing, and lost. The second pulse was searing cold. Cutting deep and resounding in every limb making them feel weak and his armour heavy. It was if it were crushing him. He reached blindly for his hammer, the sky bright , he was stumbling, falling back onto the grass.

Loki reached out catching long locks of golden hair as he swept Thor up into his arms before he hit the ground. He held his former brother close. Watching hard blue eyes soften in fear and worry. Bushy brows became soft and tame, the stumble long gone from his jaw and cheeks instead there was only soft smooth skin, high cheek bones, rounded and pretty. The strong adams apple replaced by a long column of throat, pale and silken.

"What a curse. I jinx you into a woman and you aspire to be the most fascinatingly gorgeous creature." Loki hissed, Thor looked up at him incredulously. He reached up to rub his eyes.

"S' too bright." The voice was velvet. Slurred like that of sleep, her hands small now, she seemed to realize this as well, much slower and more adorably then Loki would ever admit.

"Brother!" She almost squeaked "what have you done to me??" She was almost up when she fell, her knees weak and the armour extremely bulky, meant for a man of at least a foot taller then she was now. 

Loki unwillingly found himself at her side helping her to stand and removing the metal of her garments. She shrieked smacking his hands away.

"You will not defile me you -"

Loki silenced her quickly, she couldn't push him away, couldn't get away and it made her head swim, something in her lower body twisted like a snake.

" let me help you." Loki whispered.

" change me back!" Thor fisted his hands in the green robes of the dastardly trickster.

Loki smirked down at the little blonde. Those big blue eyes wide with confusion and wet with threatening tears. Oh how delicate and small, the need to touch her overwhelmed him, oh how he was going to enjoy the next few days. He told her so. Told her as he gripped her shoulders that she would remain this way until the sun rose on the 8th day. 

Tears did break then he asked how this body would be explained to their mother and father. How he was to go hunting or see the warriors three , after a few more hysterical questions Loki silenced her. He told her would take care of all here needs. She would present herself as his guest as a friend from a far and Thor he would be on a hunting trip in the mountains.  
Still none of it sat with Thor. He still just as angry, he looked at Loki with bright wet eyes, refusing to believe that it couldn't be undone even as Loki swore. 

Thor wiped his eyes feeling childish and small. To be so out of sorts... so out of touch with himself, the new chemicals didn't match his brain..and ...and yet...

Loki was falling over himself. Helping him, speaking softly and maybe his eyes were locked in places Thor rather hadn't think about but they were headed back home, Loki spoke of how they could find Thor a better outfit, he was sorry. 

Thor looked over and up at his raven haired brother. "Are you really sorry?"

Loki nodded "it was only meant as a joke. I shouldn't have done this to you." Wrapping Thor up in his arms he truly was sorry. Sorry he had never thought of it before now.


	2. a snakes den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thors isnt use to girl feels

He had never been shorter then his little brother, had never been dragged by him and unable to fully keep pace, and the moment Loki scooped him up just as they cross paths with their mother his world went dizzy. No one had ever treated Thor like some delicate lady and it was shockingly making him ache in a good way,

Their mother paused then looked to one of her ladies and began chatting importantly to her. She assumed Loki to be with a "date" and acted as if she hadn't seen him. For a moment Thor was grateful, but as the door closed to Loki's chambers and his feet were settled on the smooth marble, he realized if they should meet again and speak she would assume him Loki's... Squeeze.

"Brother. You do look dashing in those scraps of robes, but I'm afraid some may get the wrong impression of it covering so little." Loki jibbed.

Thor colored. His makeshift robes were short. Not meant to fit on such a swollen chest, wide hips or thicker thighs. The blond felt of himself, unbelieving still of the new shapes.

"Rather a more... Curvy little body." The little rasp in Loki's voice sent a thrill up Thor's spine, and he locked eyes with his brother, watching him approach, closing in with a hungry look.

Loki reached up wanting to release the make shift holding on the shoulder of Thor's dressings, but a soft hand wrapped around his wrist.

"You said-"

"I am an artist dear brother, this spell was to make you opposite in many ways, i only wish to admire my work. " Thor didn't look so convinced, " i have seen your body a million times."

"No!" She said immediately " not like this you haven't. You changed me, and your treating me strangely."

" I'm treating you like a woman." Loki said humorlessly, his devious grin widening enough to reach his eyes. Thor felt that pulse again, low and deep in unknown territory.

"But, I'm not a - a women." Thor frowned, anger starting to wash the other emotions away, "I'm a man and y,-" 

Loki popped the latch and jerked the material away, exposing Thor's pale body, every inch bared to those emerald orbs, Thor made indignant noise and Loki continued to stare.

A closed fist met a sharp jaw and the slender man was brought from his lewd thoughts. 

" hold still." Loki now only sounded annoyed, easily captured the delicate wrists and turning her to put them behind her back, he whispered an enchantment to bind them with velvet ropes before releasing her.

She turned around immediately snarling and cursing him like the hot head Thor was, on the other hand the view of those soft breast was over powering the drabble, and with that wicked little mouth the words where made much more interesting.

Thor paused, his brother was much too quiet, he fallowed his line of sight to his nude form.

"Oh really you perverse snake it cant be that fascinating!" Thor scanned the room and spotted a mirror just a few paces away, he continued to rant till he stood before the glass and his words were suddenly halted.

From the thick rich waves of golden hair, and the rounded limbs, the supply curves, heavy breast... She was beautiful, and now he knew why Loki wanted to see so bad.

"The view from back here is lovely too " the voice was right next to him and Thor turned quickly to him, a bit startled. 

" undo this please brother. "

"It will undo on its own."

Thor hinted at the ropes.

"Ah, no no those I'm rather fond of... I like you bound, weak." Loki pressed Thor's cheek to mirror and spread her thighs.

"What has possessed you? Stop this madness i am your brother!" 

"Oh? But you look more like a sister. And tell me, can you make me stop?" Loki's fingers were trailing down that soft spine over the cleft of that ludicrous ass and lower.

Thor tried to struggle then, but the grip on his hair kept his cheek firm to the mirror, his breath fogging the glass, as Loki's fingers opened and sank inside that warm wet area Thor choked on any sounds of disapproval and instead a terrible little moan escaped.

The man behind him pressed in closer, Thor could now see part of his brothers face, biting his lower lip, eyes hooded as he watched his own movements, pressing in another digit, and kissing Thors cheek when he gasped.

" your so wet, so hot and tight." Loki groaned catching Thor's eyes, " your liking it. "

Thor grit her teeth, just about to argue when Loki's fingers curled and without permission her hips snapped back, taking Loki's digits in deep.

"S' wrong." She cried, her skin prickling with sensations, it burned deliciously and Loki rubbed that spot, twisting and rocking his digits deep.

"And yet?" The ravens finger slide out and up to a different little spot, a silky little nub Loki was very familiar with, his digits slippery with Thor's juices making the friction send waves of arousal through the blond, her thighs began to shake and hips moving to meet those keen finger pads. The swirling motion ripping sound from an unwilling mouth, till finally a weak no made it out. 

Loki paused and Thor slumped a little against the mirror, he had never known pleasure like this, never had he wanted so badly to be filled and licked and touched, and oh what would a tongue feel like between those folds? What would something long and hard be like inside?

" no what?" Loki purred still pressed close, fingers now just teasing those full neither lips. His mind imagined them to be kissing his slick digits.

" its too much, if we continue this will be you raping me."

Loki chuckled " not if i make you want it. No... By the end you will be begging me for it, all of it, my mouth and my cock... And you will desire my sex until there's nothing, until you pass out."

Thor felt every breath of his brothers words on his flesh and all be damned if the traitorous flesh between his legs didn't sing with want, and need.

"Loki please just..."

" touch you? Fuck you? Fuck you here on the floor on your knees, I'll spread you wide and watch as i claim that, wanting little slut ..." Already he was sinking back in, touching those places now with two fingers inside and another teasing a now swollen clit.

Thor gasped, clenching around the intruders but it only served to feel BETTER, and his knees gave out, Loki had to catch the little blonde the hand in her hair now wrapped around her ribs to support her weight against his front, gripping a firm breast, pressing them so close Loki had to lift her off her feet to continue fingering her, one leg raised and in the crook of Loki's elbow.

Thor opened his eyes not even aware he had closed them and the sight of them in the mirror, the lust in Loki's eyes, the intimate position, showing everything, Loki's finger slipping in and and out of her, it was too much, a great wave was coming over her, a burning deep inside and her body was shaking trying to meet her brothers bewitching movements, her vision was blurring and the sounds were all her own moans, slurred hisses of yesss yes almost.

 

Everything stopped. 

Thor bowed and there was nothing.

Loki had her suddenly pressed against his enormous bed, and a sharp swat was delivered to her back side and continued until she was fighting to get away, crawling up onto the sheets and pillows with just her knees and shoulders.

"Ah stop!," she growled her body still wanting, the loss of contact and the stinging pairing and it hasn't bad, no it was horrifyingly, splendid.

Once fully on the bed she whipped around to confront the monster that was her brother, only to find him gloriously nude, his belt dropped to the bed as he began to crawl towards her, a thought to kick him square in the face flashed though her mind, but Loki had her ankle and dragged her down, his head dipping low and then...

"Don't! " it was already done, Loki's mouth was on her, licking and pressing, and then his hands were helping one reaching under to lift her hips the other opening her thighs wider too drink her deeper, and the helpless Thor twisted and shriveled the pressure building, the burning ache, wanting something inside to touch those deep places, she panted shaking and hips twitching and with one last flick of Loki's tongue the coils snapped and she was cumming, and cumming, the muscles in every inch of her burned in the sensations from the strength of her release.

Thor cooed ohs and soft sighs as the euphoria like waves left her tingling and high, everything was bright and warm.

Loki's cool kisses slowly registered to her brain, pressing to her outer sex, then her pelvic bone and thigh, up her hip slow and almost open mouthed, that skilled tongue slipping into the dip of her navel, sighed when lips came straight up the center of her chest and movement made hands available to caress the mounds flesh there, more then a handful and soft, Loki moaned as he nipped the heaving collar bone satisfying an itch of his own, and his cock jumped at the squeak of pain, real pain, and he admired the red already bruising at the edges.

"Witch craft." Thor growled low. Still soaring but returning to reality quickly, Loki acted, moving between those silky shaking legs and gripping soft hips, he pressed his leaking sex to hers, hot and soaked, the lust made Loki a tad foggy, for a moment he simply rubbed himself there, savoring the slick feeling and the beauty beneath him.

"Brother wai-" Thor gasped, and Loki was not waiting, he was sliding down and in, and he was so much, so thick and hard and long, every inch sliding in, creating goose bumps along her arms, Thor twisted in her bonds, fingers griping sheets. 

Shame flood Thor, all over. Not because his brother was inside him but because he WANTED it, he wanted to feel him, wanted to be held down and taken. Wanted Loki to have him all and he could hear himself moan in that soft voice that was alien yet all his own. 

Loki was barely moving, his hips still not yet touching the other below him, he simply stared at their connected bodies, his member not quite all inside the other.

"Thor, ask me and I will." Loki whispered.

"You will anyway." Came a soft reply, it might have sounded defeated had her tongue not slipped out to lick her lips, and her hips not shifted just a fraction closer.

"Would it not be better if you asked?" Loki caught Thors eyes, they stared at each other for a moment and then Thor wrapped her legs around her brother's hips.

"Yes, yes gods... Please."

Loki pressed in, settled deep and started moving, short deep pushes, pulling Thors hips against him in each throw. 

Thor bowed, toes curling, a much different pleasure forming and twisting up from insie, and when the pace quickened the pleasure shot up and through her body. She spoke her brothers name aloud and felt him almost falter, a broken moan fallowed from the mans lips, he looked up into Thor's face and seen the blush on her cheeks, her lips swollen and dry. 

Loki stilled and without a word flipped and positioned her, lifting her hips and filling her deeply in almost the same motion, and before Thor could utter a breath he was slamming himself into her.

The thick bedding caught all the screams and moans, she didn't think her body would take it, the deeper stabs of him inside her were uncaring and harsh but even with the little slivers of pain the pleasure was swelling, and she felt too tight around the heavy endownments of her kin, he felt as if he were growing inside her, and he was so hard, so deep.

Thor found herself glad her arms were bound, surely they would have not held her up long, surely it would have been more humiliation, it was easy to give in and just let go, her toes curled. She was all his, and she didnt care, it felt wrong in good ways, she was close again, the little words were bubbling out, yes and more, and then "~Loki." .. And it settled on her tongue ...~Loki.... She couldn't stop herself ~ Loki she keened body tightening again only this time he was inside her, rubbing and sliding so fast against her inner walls, she deliriously thought of that amazing cock, how good it felt , how she could feel it, and him, his fingers griping too hard and slamming her back as he snapped forward. 

She felt it coming, her release so close again already, while her brother was fucking her like a common whore, fucking her hard from behind her as if she were his to dominate; she quaked with the fear of it, the wrongness of neneeding r him to spill into her, wanting his seed inside.

"Brother." And she was coming, going ridged and almost spasming. She felt him then too, slamming in and staying close, pumping herbfull of himself, letting go and it was good, so good she couldn't breathe or cry out, and yet she was still feeling and coming, so much sensation until it all went black.

Loki felt her relaxing and still he kept pressed inside, holding her close and regaining composure. It took a moment for the god of mischeif to realize his lover had completely blacked out. 

He let out a dark little chuckle, snapping his fingers and the ropes vanished dropping her arms and allowing her hands to get proper circulation, her wrists were burned a little but it wouldn't be too bad. He considered taking her again, while she was out cold, but his need was satied and he felt a little tired himself. 

Thor would wake and come to herself soon enough and Loki felt he might need some strength to deal with her.

Sighing contintly Loki laid them out proper along his bed and covered them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hows this going? I had terrible writers block at the end, it feels rushed...
> 
> ####EDITED sorry y'all i had to fix that ending for this chapter

The sun in his face woke him so sweetly, and so slowly, that there was no time in his mind. He simply laid there drifting back and forth betwixt the waking world and sinful dreamy thoughts, and what a weird dream, embarrassingly enough not the first time he had a dream about his younger brother, him and his wicked hands and body, that cruel tongue and hot mouth. A strum of pleasure made his eyes slit open and the light shut them just as quickly, annoyed Thor turned, or rather he tried to, but he numbly stirred to find his legs locked in place by something warm and metal. Thor tipped his head to the side, away from the rays of the sun.

A golden metal piece sat below, ankles bound under a strange brim, milky tight thighs hooked under... With a light shock the last 24 hours came flooding back and this lithe female form practically convulsed at the shear memories of dear sweet little brother, a mix of strange emotions running through her mind, and where was the bastard now? Thor's hips shifted as she stared at the contraption, eyes slowly growing wide in realization, this was no random thing her legs where bound to, it was his helmet, Loki's golden horns, they held her open, the great spikes of metal like a real monster, a beast, and yet her loins jerked and her breath hitched, the metal was growing so warm in the heat of the sun, and maybe she could try to touch herself, she had yet to try it after all, and with a little shifting she found at least one arm was bound loose enough to reach, she rolled onto her back to achieve this and moaned at how wide the horns kept her legs.

She touched the soft lips first, a little stunned at the sensation, and it only grew as she rubbed gently at the warm folds, then lower feeling a little wetness, slick and wonderfully arousing, she slipped a finger just there, feeling the muscles there quivering invitingly, then as she stroked it gently she swore it would suck her finger in by itself.

"Slut." Thor scolded herself breathlessly a little smirk catching her lips, then moaning softly she slid a single digit in all the way, touching all those swollen sore parts, her hips jerked and her cunt twitched tight for a moment, Loki had been here, deep inside, even though Loki had obviously cleaned the sheets and her body the knowledge that he had touched her, with his fingers and tongue, had fucked her hard and deep... She added another finger then and bit her lip, she was so wet, so turned on it was maddening. 

She gripped her own hair and imagined Loki's sneer, his upper lip curled and nose wrinkling, oh what a big bad wolf he would make, it was so sweet, the way he had used this body so well, till her inch of her skin sang. The golden helmet was becoming slick with her fluids, and a sick little possessive feeling coursed in along side the pleasure.

"Brother, my brother..." Thor shook all over wanting him, wanted it all so much that when a dark figure appeared at her side she thought she was hallucinating. 

"I'm here, keep going." Loki growled, his voice rough with lust, even through his layers Thor's eyes caught the pronounced manhood, and as Loki stripped Thor eyed him, eyes drinking in his sharp hips, the tight build of his abs and chest, wiry but strong, his emerald eyes where dark and trained on Thor's deft fingers.  
She trembled, norns the sight of him dragging her closer but not enough, no not nearly enough, she breathed his name, and he paused the untying of his too tight pants.

"Yes dear?" Loki purred, his head cocked.

"How long have you been watching?" She had to know.

Loki flashed that marvelously twisted little smirk and unlaced his trouser, "since you woke."

"Oh," Thor gasped. It was overwhelming, the idea of him watching, listening. "Get naked why does it take so long? I need you now, please."

The tricksters wicked grin curled at the edges, oh how delicious to have her beg, and in a movement like liquid his pants were gone, the room was so warm it made his skin prickle.

"Stop," Loki whispered, Thor made a soft huff of protest but stilled her hand removing her fingers slowly and feeling herself cling to them.

"I had wanted to watch you cum right there." He came forward, gripping a horn in one had and the bindings at her wrist in another, " but now... I want you like this."

With a jerk they shifted, Thor was on her knees, wrists pulled to make her hold to a bar on the large bed frame, the helmet still held her legs apart only now resting against her belly, the horns wrapped behind her thighs, it was a disarming feeling, straddling and bent over her brothers horns, she felt as of she was bound by him.

when he laid across her back, lips nibbling her ear, cock pulsing against her center, and one hand supporting his weight next to her ribs, she felt owned. Caged and imprisoned. His skin was feverish against her back and the sensation was making her nipples hard.

"Fuck me." Thor hissed, " fuck me deep and hard, till I can't think or feel, take me."

Loki swallowed, shivers running his spine as he lined himself up and guiding his shaft into her trembling sex, she was hot with need, swollen and glistening, pale skin complemented by his hood and hooks, they spread her open so pretty, he was so lost in the sight he hasn't realized he had paused half in, enwrapped.

" tease." Came a strained hiss, hips leaning back in search of more. Loki came too, snapping his hips hard against her ass, and setting a harsh pace, it was pure unrefined, uncontrolled, with every powerful thrust a gasping cry was pried from Thor's dry lips.

Every deep plunge sent her nerves on end giving her goose bumps because he was so thick, it was so deep, the pain matching the pleasure so well she couldn't tell if she wanted one or the other, it was almost too much. 

She could hear him growling, his free hand braced on her hip, fingers gripping tight before shifting, he sighed slowing to a steady rocking motion that rolled through her like waves, then he lifted, his hands gone, she tilted her head in time to see Loki's hands grip the top of the protruding horns right before he yanked back hard and slammed his cock in up inside her.

Thor jerked, her inner core tightening up to the point she couldn't even breath, in her mind a mantra screaming yes over and over until every muscle was tighter then a bow string, Loki's body was slamming forcefully into her, everything was blurring around the edges, she snapped.

Electric pleasure filled her every nerve, she couldn't breath, and it was glorious, the sensations reaching strange heights, she could his breath, his hand in her hair tugging, pulling her back, a thrill greater then even her own orgasm came over her, as the feeling him cumming inside her now too, loosing momentum, the tension in her own body ebbing. Loki became breathless and still to drop himself at her side.

A feeling very much like love tugged Thor's lips up at the corners, they hadn't been this close in ages...


End file.
